1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair grooming devices and more particularly pertains to a new Hair Grooming System having both a Curling Attachment and a Brush Attachment which allows users to easily style their hair with minimal effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair grooming devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair grooming devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hair grooming devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,641; U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,815; U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,497; U.S. Pat. No. 314,064; U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,201 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,514.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Hair Grooming System having both a Curling Attachment and a Brush Attachment. The inventive device includes a handle, a modified curling attachment and a brush attachment.
In these respects, the Hair Grooming System having both a Curling Attachment and a Brush Attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing users to easily style their hair with minimal effort.